Nine Seconds
by A i L l A u S v K u A
Summary: Nine of Xigbar's thoughts/memories when he found out Demyx died. XigDem.


**_XigDem one-shot! _**

**_Xigbars thoughts on Demyx's death, :'(_**

* * *

><p>It wasn't supposed to happen. Not to Demyx.<p>

_I_

The Nocturne was the only happy thing in The World That Never Was, always insisting that they did too have hearts and driving Xemnas half-insane.

Xigbar didn't like him much at first. He was a pest standing in there way to victory. Axel was more suited to deal with him.

But after XIII came Axel had all but forgotten about IX and Xigbar felt bad for the poor kid. After all, if _his _best friend completely ignored him all of a sudden, he would feel like shit too.

So he let 'im join his very small circle of a social life.

_II_

After about a week Xigbar drew attached to the kid.

Talking to him as much as posseble, sitting next to him when he could, which was always since no one really wanted to sit next to the happy-go-lucky teenager, and truth be told, Xigbar didn't want anyone else to.

_III_

Monday was their poker night.

Xigbar, Demyx, Luxord, Xaldin, and Axel would all spend the night gathered around the small table in Luxord's room playing poker mostly, but also other card games if they got bored.

The only one Xigbar didn't like them playing was strip poker.

The kid sucked at it, and was always the first completely naked.

_IV_

The first Halloween Demyx spent with Organization XIII was probally the most hilarious thing that ever happened in the castle.

Xigbar remembered perfectly what IX's face looked like when he told him about the tradition of halloween, and how seconds after he told him, Demyx was running to his room to find some sort of costume.

The whole day Demyx spent running around the castle in his boxers and a 'CU' written on his chest in pernament marker yelling "Trick or Treat!" at everyone he saw.

_V_

Xigbar first found out about Demyx's birthday a day after it.

IX couldn't ever remember his home world so Xigbar wouldn't ever imagine that the Nocturne remembered his own birthday.

But the kid was good with numbers so it didn't suprise him that much.

What did surprise him was that he heard it from Lexaeus. Not Demyx.

When Xigbar confronted Demyx about it, he just shrugged, so Xigbar decided to proove that he was a better friend then that.

By going to Atlantica and getting a goldfish.

Demyx nearly burst from excitment when he got it.

_VI _

They're first kiss was an 'accident'.

Xigbar had just woken up and went to get coffee from the kitchen, when he bumped into Demyx.

The Nocturne had woken up nearly an hour earlier and laughed and his friends appearence.

"Hey sleepy head. Xemnas is looking for you, said something about sending a dusk to get you over an hour ago."

Xigbar could still remember how Demyx's eyes had that spark in them whenever he laughed.

"I know, he found me a few minutes ago. He's the reason I'm not still in my bed." Xigbar grumbled.

Demyx laughed and punched the Freeshooters shoulder, "Come on. Cheer Up! It's a vacation day!"

"Then why the hell am I awake!"

Demyx sighed and said,

"Couse Mansex is showing us something at breakfast this morning, but I don't think breakfast is going to be happening anytime soon because Marly, Lux, Larxene, Lexy, and Axel still aren't waking up."

Xigbar grumbled something under his breath and turned around, heading back to his room.

"Wait Xigbar! Where are you going!" Demyx called running after him.

The Freeshooter answered in an annoyed voice,

"To sleep!"

After hearing the slaps of Demyx's hard black shoes hitting the castle's floor stop, Xigbar turned around.

"Wh-" He started, but was cut off as Demyx's warm mouth was pressed to his shoftly.

It didn't last long. two seconds tops. But it was enough time for Demyx to turn around and run down the hall embarassed after.

"Hey! We'll just say it was an accident!" Xigbar called after him.

_VII_

Demyx was never good with chocolate. It was a simple fact. And it was Xigbars fault.

_VIII_

Demyx always liked it when Xigbar acted jealeus.

Xigbar discovered this when he found Demyx asking Marluxia to 'cuddle' when he was sitting directly accross from the boy.

The Freeshooter found it cute that Demyx would try to make him jealeus but also very irritating.

So he would sit and not even look his way when Demyx would do something like that.

But he did get yelled at later for actually letting Marluxia cuddle Demyx.

_IX_

He couldn't be dead. It was just irrational.

Xigbar stepped through the portal he had made minutes earlier.

Looking around the small room it led to, Xigbar easily found Demyx's 'grave'.

And _damn. _He was going to _kill _that Sora kid.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OK I know it sucks. I sort of just threw together a whole bunch of ideas I got today. :p<em>**

**_-Alyssa_**


End file.
